Content data or internet content broadly includes any textual, visual, or aural content transmitted over the World Wide Web, data conveyed using various communication means (e.g., e-mail, Internet telephony, SMS, etc.), and data conveyed using various data transfer means (e.g., including file sharing, streaming media, etc.). Thus, internet content also includes: local and regional events and information, news and financial data, location data, social relation data, pop-culture information, sports and entertainment information, fitness data, on-line shopping data, just to name a few examples.
Some countries and/or governmental entities censor internet content. For example, in some jurisdictions, the transmission of certain private, obscene, or explicit content may be prohibited by law. In another example, a content provider licensed in one jurisdiction may not be licensed to provide or distribute its content in another jurisdiction. In some instances, this can pose problems for vehicles manufactured in one jurisdiction and then sold at a dealership in another jurisdiction or for example, having wireless services activated in one jurisdiction and then driven into another.